Bodies
by IACB
Summary: Pansy rejeta une volute de fumée par le nez. "Comment tu feras pour survivre toute seule à Stockholm ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Sans moi" omit-elle d'ajouter. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble n°1 :** Bodies

 **Thème donné par :** Clémence E.

 **Consignes à respecter :** Hermione/Pansy **x** 800 à 1000 mots **x** Doit contenir « _Cendrillon_ », « _calamar_ »  & « _unijambiste_ ».

 **Rating :** K+

 **Note :** Je me suis inspirée de la chanson ainsi que du clip de **« Bodies » de Farao** pour rédiger ce drabble. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! xo.

* * *

La pointe de clé fut à nouveau enfoncée dans le tronc d'arbre, tailladant l'écorce brune pour finaliser le trait horizontal du « H ». Pansy prit quelques secondes pour admirer son œuvre puis souffla dessus, éliminant poussières et copeaux. Elle y approcha ensuite sa figure. Pressa ses lèvres sur le « H ». Hermione l'observa faire. Et lorsque Pansy se redressa pour lui voler un regard en biais, la brune l'observait toujours. Puis elle s'approcha à son tour du grand chêne, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres exactement là où sa voisine les avait déposées.

.

.

« Où c'est, même, Stockholm ? »

Allez savoir comment Pansy avait trouvé cette piscine mais elle l'avait trouvée. A cheval entre le quartier populaire et industriel de Godric's Hollow, le bâtiment se dressait, vitres sales et intérieur en ruines. En découvrant l'état des lieux, les deux adolescentes l'avaient tout d'abord imaginé hanté. Tout ce qui hantait à présent cette piscine étaient les fous rires et confidences échangés au fil des années entre ces quatre murs.

« En Suède. Et tu le sais. » répondit Hermione, demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était allongée au fond du grand bassin vide, ses longues boucles serpentant le sol en mosaïque, ses yeux clos. _Cendrillon_ s'étalait en lettres dorées sur son sweat-shirt, cadeau d'anniversaire ironique offert par Théodore. Assise sur le perchoir grinçant, Pansy fixait Hermione, sa cigarette éteinte entre ses lèvres.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu chercher une fac plus loin encore ? »

Hermione émit un petit rire, ses paupières toujours baissées.

« Si. Mais je t'aurais manquée. »

Pansy roula des yeux.

.

.

Il n'y avait rien de conventionnel dans leur amitié. Elles ne partageaient aucune ressemblance. Là où Pansy était feu et glace, Hermione venait apporter une touche de nuance. Lorsque Hermione idéalisait un peu trop le monde, Pansy se chargeait de la faire redescendre sur Terre. L'une contrebalançait l'autre ; elles avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. A défaut d'être conventionnelle, leur amitié était complémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent à Stockholm ? »

Hermione mâchonna son marshmallow, pensive. Elle était installée face à Pansy, en tailleurs entre ses jambes écartées.

« Légumes, féculents, céréales, gibier. J'ai fait mes recherches. »

Typique phrase Grangerienne. Pansy aurait été étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas mémorisé l'indice démographique de la Suède entière.

« Est-ce qu'ils mangent aussi du calamar ? »

« Peut-être. » répondit Hermione en lui présentant son paquet de marshmallows. « Ils sont portés sur la pêche également. »

« Immonde. »

« Quoi ? La pêche ? »

« Le calamar. »

« Encore traumatisée par ce qu'on nous servait à la cantine de primaire ? »

« C'était absolument dé... _aïe_. »

Pansy grimaça, sa phalange venant de buter contre l'extrémité du gradin. Elle entreprit de la masser pour chasser la douleur mais les doigts d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet fin, s'y agrippant un à un.

« Fais-moi voir. »

Et Pansy la laissa voir, docile. Elle observa avec quelle attention Hermione examina son semblant de plaie. Cette même attention qu'elle lui consacrait chaque jour, même pour les choses les plus minimes. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur son épiderme endolori en un baiser délicat, poids-plume. Comme un pansement.

« Et voilà. » chuchota-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire que Pansy voulut figer, cadenasser, voler et emporter partout avec elle.

Au lieu de ça, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main et appuya ses lèvres exactement là où sa voisine les avait appuyées.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils portent, à Stockholm ? »

Sa tête lovée contre les cuisses de Pansy, Hermione ricana.

« Des fringues. »

« Merci Sherlock, mais quel genre de fringues ? »

« Un pantalon, un t-shirt, deux chaussures pour les bipèdes, une seule pour les unijambistes. »

Pansy tira sèchement sur une de ses boucles.

« Sens-toi encore maligne et j'arrache ta chevelure. »

Hermione eut un rire bref puis regagna son sérieux.

« Il fait assez froid là-bas. -15°, parfois. Donc beaucoup de vêtements chauds, je pense. »

« -15° ? ! » suffoqua Pansy. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre en Antarctique ? »

« Ils ont l'établissement que je veux... donc. »

Elle haussa simplement des épaules.

« -15°, quand même. » Pansy rejeta une volute de fumée par le nez. « Comment tu feras pour survivre toute seule, là-bas ? »

 _Sans moi_ , omit-elle d'ajouter. Mais Hermione l'entendit. Parce qu'Hermione entendait toujours ce qu'elle ne prononçait pas. Elle comprenait chacun de ses silences. Lorsqu'en relevant la tête, ses yeux ambrés croisèrent les siens, Pansy les laissa s'y ancrer. Et lorsque la brune attrapa le mégot d'entre ses doigts pour coller ses lèvres au filtre, Pansy la laissa faire.

.

.

« Ils ont Skype, à Stockholm ? »

« Comme partout dans le monde, Pansy. »

« Donc tu n'as aucun prétexte pour ne pas m'appeler. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en fabriquer un, de toute façon. »

« Et pour m'oublier. »

« Ce n'était pas dans mes projets également. »

« Ne m'oublies pas. » insista néanmoins Pansy.

Hermione se retourna. Allongée à sa gauche dans le petit bassin vide, Pansy fixait le plafond lointain avec une intensité anormale, ses yeux verts humides. Hermione rapprocha sa main, hésita trois secondes puis enroula timidement son petit doigt autour du sien.

« Jamais. »

.

.

Au premier pas dehors, une bourrasque nocturne les glaça jusqu'aux os. Pansy ôta instinctivement sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules d'Hermione qui fit mine de s'enfuir avec, son rire porté par le vent. Elles se coursèrent sur le terrain vague, entre larmes d'hilarité et points de côtés. Et lorsqu'elles se firent face, ce fut le souffle court et la chevelure décoiffée. _Reste_. _Ne pars pas_. _Reste_. Les mots bloquaient dans la gorge de Pansy, n'attendant que d'être prononcés. Plus incertaine que jamais, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour imprimer un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione.

Et Hermione l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Décompte :** 990 mots (OpenOffice)

.

 **Première fois de ma vie que j'écris du yuri ! J'espère vraiment ne pas m'être ratée. Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Th** **ème donné** **par :** Mathilde C.

 **Note** **:** Je suis tout aussi surprise que vous par cette (micro) suite, haha. Mes deux sources d'inspiration à l'écriture furent **"Everything" de Muna** & **"Bitches Broken Hearts" de Billie Eilish.** Très bonne lecture à tous ! **xo.**

* * *

 **Aurore** **/** **Ombre** **/** **Etincelle**

* * *

Tête en bas, serviette-éponge autour du cou, Pansy observa l'eau cascader de ses cheveux jusqu'à la baignoire pour se sauver vers le trou dans un filet vert opaque. Le jet fermement maintenu en l'air d'une main, elle massa une dernière fois son cuir chevelu, ses longueurs, ses pointes, prenant bien soin de rincer toute substance chimique avant que le robinet ne soit définitivement coupé. Sa moitié de cigarette trônait toujours au coin du lavabo entre tube de dentifrice et kit de coloration, n'attendant que d'être consommée jusqu'au bout. Pansy la coinça entre ses lèvres, la réanima à coups d'étincelles d'allumette puis enroula sa serviette autour de ses cheveux pour les frictionner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à peu près secs.

L'ampoule surplombant le miroir brillait d'un éclat vacillant — Pansy oubliait toujours de la remplacer — mais la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à inspecter sa chevelure nouvellement émeraude de profil puis de face. C'était un vert flamboyant qui rappelait celui plus concentré de ses yeux et lorsque l'ex-brune passa ses doigts parmi les mèches humides, un millier d'observations diverses et variées auraient pu lui traverser l'esprit. Comment les coiffer, les hydrater, les entretenir, conserver leur éclat. Au lieu de ça, son regard passa de son reflet à celui de ses paumes vertes, le colorant s'étant incrusté dans son épiderme et sous ses ongles, telle de l'acrylique indélébile.

Et tout ce qu'elle put penser fut :

Hermione peignait aussi.

 **.**

 **.**

L'université était une jungle humaine dont il fallait rapidement connaître les codes. Se démarquer sans trop se faire remarquer. Ignorer sans tomber dans l'indifférence complète. Epier sans jamais se faire attraper. Être amical sans avoir l'air désespéré.

Pansy ne savait ni être sociale, ni faire semblant. Sur ces deux points, la question était donc rapidement réglée. Elle en attendait de même des autres, cependant, et c'était là où les choses se compliquaient. Car même en débarquant en jogging et pull pour suivre du dernier rang son tout premier cours magistral de l'année, elle trouva trois filles pour la complimenter sur la seule et unique mèche verte s'échappant de sa capuche et deux autres garçons pour reluquer le relief vague de ses formes à travers le tissu épais de son survêtement.

Elle prit alors la décision de ne plus s'installer qu'au tout premier rang. Avantage : tant qu'elle ne se retournait pas, les trois-cent soixante quinze autres étudiants occupant l'amphithéâtre n'existaient pas. Inconvénient : tant que le professeur prêchant à l'estrade ne la quittait pas du regard, elle ne pouvait rattraper aucune heure de sommeil sur sa table.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy se retrouva donc avec des cours suivis à la lettre et recopiés impeccablement. Soulignés, surlignés et même espacés.

Elle fut à deux doigts d'en envoyer une photo à Pansy mais se ravisa au tout dernier moment. Laissa retomber son portable jusqu'au fond de son sac à dos.

Hermione en aurait probablement fait un AVC, de toutes les façons.

 **.**

 **.**

C'était trois fois rien, ce qu'elles s'envoyaient. Quelques petites bribes de messages à des moments aléatoires de la journée. Des sortes de : « hey, je suis encore en vie… toi aussi ? ».

La photo d'un café chaud, la tasse fumante encerclée par les mains délicates d'Hermione.

Un ciel aux couleurs de l'aurore, la colonne d'une cathédrale coupée au bas du cadre.

Le panorama flouté d'une banlieue suédoise prise depuis la vitre d'un train en mouvement.

Une anecdote — _'J'ai enfin appris à prononcer parfaitement «_ _hur m_ _å_ _r du » (comment ça va) en suédois. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir à qui le dire maintenant… aha.'_

Une photo de bouquins éparpillés sur un lit défait, un collier de sucre entamé surplombant la pile.

C'était trois fois rien et c'était aussi beaucoup de choses.

Quelques fois, Pansy prenait le temps d'y répondre. Envoyer une portion de visage, une moitié de phrase cryptique, la photo de ses pompes, un signe de vie. La plupart du temps, elle ne se contentait que de contempler, faire défiler, relire, mémoriser, interpréter. Chacune des photos, messages, espaces et ponctuations traduisaient une criante solitude. Hermione, si seule dans cette grande métropole scandinave, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu. Tous _ceux_ qu'elle a toujours connu. Hermione, si déracinée mais si bornée. S'avouer vaincue n'avait jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire.

Alors elle laissait le flash de son appareil parler pour elle. Ce _'tu me manques'_ qu'elle n'admettait pas devait sans doute être écrit dans les nuages roses de Stockholm.

 **.**

 **.**

Sur le chemin du retour, Pansy emprunta un détour.

Elle regarda le bus passer devant elle, fit demi-tour, gauche, et marcha jusqu'à la zone industrielle de Godrick's Hollow, ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Et la piscine était toujours intacte dans son délabrement, un spectre en ruines aux portes de la ville. Rien n'avait changé ; ni les graffitis sur les gradins, ni les fenêtres aux carreaux fissurés, ni l'odeur vieillissante du chlore. Du plafond en dôme troué filtraient les dernières lueurs de l'après-midi et Pansy progressa parmi un parterre de feuilles mortes, emballages plastiques et canettes chiffonnées. Le grand bassin était toujours vide également. Rempli à raz-bord de souvenirs d'une Hermione lumineuse et d'une Pansy lointaine allongées côte-à-côte. Semaine après semaine, mois après mois, années après années.

Pansy s'assit tout au bord du plongeoir grinçant.

Contempla le vide.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tout me fait penser à toi_ , aurait-elle pu rédiger en majuscule dans ces messages qu'elle n'envoyait pas. Qu'elle n'écrivait jamais. _Tout tourne autour de toi. Tout se résume à toi. Tu es mon_ _ombre_ _sans jamais être là. Tu es mon orbite. Et sans cesse gravite autour de moi ton souvenir._

 **.**

 **.**

Mais Pansy ne les écrivait jamais.

* * *

 **A une prochaine fois sur un tout nouveau chapitre... peut-être ? Who knows.**

 **xo.**


End file.
